Joppa
Joppa (pronounced Joe-pa by Ptychomancer in his livestream) is a starting location for the game and can be an important area for early gameplay. Notable Characters Several important characters can be located in Joppa * Elder Irudad - can be found in his large hut, dominating the northern section of Joppa, he provides some background information about Joppa and Qud. * Mehmet - can be found to the left of the watervine patch, and provides a starter quest. * Warden Ualraig - Protector of Joppa and master of terse phrase. * Argyve - can be found in his workshop, located in the southwest section of Joppa, he provides Tinker supplies and the start of the main quest. * Tam the Dromad Merchant - can be found in his shop in the southeastern section of Joppa, he provides trade * Ctesiphus - Good omen and town mascot. This ray cat can be found wherever he wants to be. * Zealot of the Six Day Stilt - Minor annoyance, but gives quest sending player to visit the Six-Day Stilt Alternate Start If the player chooses an alternate village start and goes to where Joppa once was, they will find unmarked ruins. Argyve's corpse can be found where his workshop once was, with the Droid Scrambler and Scratched Disk, which can be given to the Barathrumites to begin More Than A Willing Spirit. The town's shrine and Waterlogged Tunnel will also appear in the same locations as before. Tips * Several chests in Joppa can be looted by simply closing the door: ** One in the house northwest of your starting position ** One southeast of the Elder's house ** One southwest of the Shrine. ** Irudad's chest can be stolen by applying smoke bombs or any other vision obscuring methods ** Tam care what happens to his chest when you loot it and he is always next to it so you have to apply the same tactics as Irudad's ** Argyve's chest can be taken freely if you completed his first 2 quests * You can get Harvestry without spending skillpoints for a few drams of water: Do water ritual with Mehmet, Warden Ualraig and Elder. Pickup your Harvestry while doing ritual with Mehmet or Elder for 75 Joppa reputation. ** You can also learn the recipe for Apple Matz from them, it is a pretty decent cooking recipe. * The Zealot belongs to a different faction, thus you can kill him without angering the rest of the town. He isn't all that strong and can be killed easily. He gives 25XP and drops a decent selling book. Argyve will kill him on sight too so you might want to speak to him immediately to earn his quest. * In the north-west pool of Joppa, in the bottom right of the top-left 2x2 square of water, between the farmers, there is an alternate route to Red Rock via the Waterlogged Tunnel. Walking near it will reveal it. Press ">" to enter. Be warned, the underground route is dangerous to low level player due to it being littered with Knollworm and Eyeless Crab * In the north-east corner of Joppa, there is a shrine with a pool of water around it. Looking or interacting with it will give you a piece of lore, which guarantees you the location of your first historical site to visit along with the corresponding quest ** Simply visiting the historic site completes the quest for an easy 500xp even if you don't plan on exploring it. Category:Towns Category:Locations